The availability of digital media content has continued to increase. Examples of digital media include digital image files, digital video files, digital audio files, and a number of other types of media. Often, data in addition to the media content is appended to, prepended to, prefixed to, stored with, or otherwise associated with the media content. As a basic example, the date and time that an image is captured is often associated with an image file that is captured with a digital camera. The date and time information is stored along with the image file on a memory device associated with the digital camera. This additional data is generally referred to as “metadata.” Alternatively, the metadata can be stored in a database that can be associated with the media content using a unique identifier. Metadata provides information relating to and about the media content in addition to the media content itself.
One of the benefits of digital media, such as a digital image file, is the ease with which the digital image file can be stored and manipulated. For example, it is common to electronically store, transfer, access and view the digital image file using, for example, a computer or other viewing device or appliance.
An existing use of digital media is the creation of a customized, or personalized, digital video disk (DVD), on which a number of digital image files are combined with generalized image and video files to create a customized DVD to commemorate an event or other occurrence. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0038938, discloses a system and method for combining digital media files taken at an amusement park, or other venue, with preexisting digital media files to create a DVD commemorating a visit to a theme park. The DVD is created by using digital media files identified by a user, combining the user identified media files with predefined content, and applying rules to generate a customized DVD.
However, it would be desirable to have additional parameters with which to generate customized media in any format.